


Distraction

by sweettears90



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, If you're looking for plot then move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 16.14, Intimidation Game. Amanda distracts Fin from his video games after the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events in 16.14, Intimidation Game. Was it just me, or were Fin and Amanda acting like a married couple during that episode? "No video games at the dining table." Hahaha.
> 
> It's such an under-rated pairing, and I just had to write something about them. If you're here in search of plot, you might as well move along then.
> 
> Many thanks to lady_vyxen for reading through this, even though she's never seen an episode of Law & Order.
> 
> Even though this was proof read, please let me know if you spotted any errors, because we're only human.
> 
> Enjoy.

Fin felt something lightweight drop onto his head. It was enough of a distraction that the other player killed Fin's character on the screen, which flashed a message that he had died. Fin dropped the video game controller down onto the sofa next to him and grabbed whatever it was off from his head.

A pair of lacy, black panties. Amanda came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She smelt like his soap and shampoo, which made Fin exceptionally happy. "Didn't you get enough shooting and violence with the case today?"

"This is different; these aren't real people," Fin explained.

"How long are you suspended for?" Amanda asked as she came around the sofa.

"Just a few days," Fin explained as Amanda straddled his lap. "I turned in my gun and shield, but 'Liv said that it was unnecessary. It was a good kill."

"I'm glad to hear it," Amanda said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But enough talk about work and today; it's too depressing and upsetting."

Fin wordlessly agreed with her by pressing his lips to hers. His hand snaked inside of the worn bathrobe that she was wearing (his; he always enjoyed seeing her wearing his things) only to find that she wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly undid the simple knot that held the robe closed and found that she was completely naked under it. "Are these yours?" Fin asked as he held up the panties.

"Well, I don't think that they're your style, exactly," Amanda said.

"So you threw your panties at me?"

"I thought that it might get your attention away from your video games," Amanda explained as she trailed her hands up under his shirt.

"For you, 'Manda, I've always got time," Fin said before he kissed her again. She lightly ran her nail up his nipple, and he gave a slight shiver of pleasure, of anticipation. He grew hard against her butt, and she slowly started to rock her hips against him.

Fin pushed the robe off from her shoulders, and she shrugged it off from her arms until it pooled around her waist, over his knees. Amanda pushed his shirt up until his chest was mostly exposed, and then Fin relented and pulled the article off and dropped it over the back of the sofa. Amanda bent over and started to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along his chest. Her hands trailed along his sides; every little scrape of her nails against his skin sent shivers of pleasure through him.

He eventually grabbed her right wrist and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand, and then a kiss on each of the pads of her fingers. She sat back up and lightly ran her thumb along Fin's lower lip; he gently nipped at the sensitive flesh before he took it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the digit— it still had the slight, lingering tang of gun powder— and then released it from his mouth with a trail of saliva. Amanda ran her wet thumb down Fin's chin, and he brought her face down to his for another kiss.

Fin released Amanda's lips and ran his hand gently down the side of her face, down the underside of her jaw, down her neck, until a single finger remained resting in the slight dip between her clavicle. His attention had been focused on the path that his fingers were taking, but then he looked up at Amanda. She gave him a dry. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked after several beats of inactivity from Fin.

He removed his hand from the hallow of her neck and cupped her breasts. They were heavy in his hands, hot, and her nipples hard and pink. He gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against her right nipple, and then leaned down and licked at the left one. Amanda let out a slight huff of air. Early on in their relationship, Fin wouldn't have thought anything of the slight noise, but now, he knew that it was her own, strange version of a sigh of pleasure.

He gently nipped at her nipple, and then smiled at the slight hitch in her breathing. He trailed his left hand leisurely down Amanda's stomach before he reached her clit. Fin had felt the growing damp spot on the front of his pants, but it was still something different to actually feel the effects of her arousal with his fingers.

Amanda pressed herself against Fin's hand, and then gave a low whimper when he pulled away. "Calm down, what's your rush?" he asked her as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her nipple.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "It's just after-" Fin cut her off by putting a finger over her lips. Amanda was quick to lick the digit, which was slightly wet from her arousal.

"What's our number one rule, 'Manda?"

"No work talk before, during, or after sex," Amanda said with a slight pout. "It just makes me so…" She rocked her hips over Fin's arousal again, which made him moan slightly. "I don't feel that way during, but after… The only thing that I want to do is to live dangerously."

"You don't have to tell me that," Fin said. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and Amanda leaned in for a kiss. Fin caught her lower lip between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug before he released her. She leaned forward even more and quickly licked the tip of his nose before she pulled away with a little laugh.

Amanda moved back until she was sitting on the edge of Fin's knees, which pushed the robe off onto the floor; Fin kicked it away. She then pulled the band of his sweatpants down and grabbed his cock. She proceeded to slide off from his lap completely and knelt on the floor between his legs. She pushed his pants down further before she wrapped her lips around his rock-hard erection.

Fin let out an appreciative, throaty moan, and raked his hands through Amanda's hair, which was still wet from her shower. She gave a slight appreciative hum before she released him. Her bright eyes focused on him and caught his gaze. Without breaking eye-contact, Amanda slowly ran her tongue up the underside of his cock. Fin hadn't thought that he could possibly get any harder than he already was, but he was proved wrong.

What was it about the Southern Belle that got him so completely worked up? It wasn't like he was some giddy school-boy under the bleachers for the first time. But whenever Amanda did something like to make eye-contact with him during a blow-job, he sure as hell felt fifteen all over again. He was just glad that he had enough experience with her now to not embarrass himself. Again.

She lowered her eyes and swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis and licked up the pre-cum that was dripping out. Then, she took just the head into her mouth and ran her tongue along the rim. Fin gave a low groan of appreciation and ran his hand through her hair over and over again. His fingers dug, rather unintentionally, into her scalp when she took him fully into her mouth. Not for the first time, he was completely amazed at Amanda's ability to suppress her gag reflex. Sometimes, he wanted to ask her where she'd learned how to do that, but at the same time, feared her response.

Amanda pulled back after about a moment, and buried her mouth in the crook of her elbow as she coughed for about ten seconds. When she lowered her arm, Fin reached down and wiped the spit off from the corners of her mouth tenderly. "Come here," he said, and helped her stand up. She sat back down on his lap again, wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned into her for another kiss.

She pulled away and leaned over to grab something from the end table next to the sofa. Fin took the opportunity to lick at her breast, which was practically shoved into his face at the moment. "S-stop," Amanda grumbled softly, but didn't make any move to push him away. Her fingers danced for something on the table, and then she sat back up straight with a look of triumph on her face and a string of condoms in her hands.

"Honestly, I know that it makes you horny as hell, but this is taking it to the extreme," Fin said with a roll of his eyes as he took in the five condoms.

"No, it was the last of the box," Amanda said a bit sheepishly. She ripped off the one on the end and tossed the others onto the coffee table. She then tore the condom wrapper open and took the condom into her mouth as she slid off from Fin's lap a second time. Amanda took his cock in her hand and proceeded to deep-throat Fin again, and slid the condom on at the same time. She stood up once more, only this time, before she took a seat on his lap, she grasped his dick and guided it inside of her. Her head tipped back and she shuddered when Fin was in as deep as he could go.

She put her hands on his shoulders and used them as leverage to push herself up, only to release herself briefly and let gravity do the rest of the work. She did this a couple of times until Fin's hand on her hip stilled her. He started to thrust up into her; slowly at first, but he started to move faster and faster at her wordless encouragement.

Fin leaned forward a little bit and slowly started to lap at her breasts; first one, and then the other. Amanda ran her hands over his head before she clasped her fingers behind his head and held him against her chest. He rubbed his day-old stubble along the sensitive flesh until she released him. He straightened up again and grabbed the back of Amanda's head gently so that he could kiss her.

They both momentarily stilled as their lips crashed together, and they only pulled apart when they both could no longer breathe. Amanda grabbed Fin's hand and guided it down to her pussy, where he was quick to start to rub at her clitoris. Fin hadn't thought it possible for her to get any wetter than she had been earlier, but he was proved wrong by her slickness. This time, when Amanda ground herself against his hand, he did nothing to stop her.

"Y-yes," Amanda stuttered out, followed by a low groan. Fin smirked to himself, and he started to move his fingers faster and faster. It was harder for him to coordinate thrusting into her and rubbing at her clit the closer that he got to his own orgasm. Her head lolled forward and she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. "Yes, yes, oh God, yes," she said over and over again.

She had stilled, but Fin continued to trust into her and to rub her until her murmurs had turned into flat-out screams of pleasure. Her nails dug into his upper arms, and her body shook around him. Fin kept thrusting into her until white spots broke in front of his eyes. He crushed his lips to Amanda's to swallow his cry; he was vaguely aware of her nipping at his lower lip for a moment before he came down from his orgasm.

Amanda pulled away from his lips and rested her head against his shoulder again. She started to slowly lick at the side of his neck, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Fin reached up and brushed some strands of her hair back, which had become stuck to her forehead with sweat. She lifted her head and offered him a small, exhausted smile, which he was quick to return before he kissed her.

"It's much more satisfying and relaxing than some silly video game," Amanda said. She didn't really pose it as a question, but Fin nodded anyway.

"You're more than welcome to come and distract me anytime, 'Manda," he said as she slid off from his lap and stood up. "Hey, I keep meaning to ask you about where you learned all of that stuff."

"What stuff?" Amanda said as she bent over to pick the discarded robe off the floor.

"You know, like how you can put the condom on without using your hands," Fin said. Amanda paused for a moment as she slid the robe back on, but didn't tie it. She leaned over Fin, who turned his face up to accept another kiss from the blonde.

"That's a real long story, sugar. You sure that you're ready to hear it?"

"Not right now, no," Fin said as he pulled the condom off and tucked himself back inside of his pants. He stood, and went around the sofa to pick up his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked with a slight frown when she realized that Fin was getting ready to leave.

"To buy more condoms. If I'm going to be on desk duty for the next couple of days, I could sure use a good distraction from the paperwork headache when I get home."


End file.
